


Alpha Jack & Omega Davey

by Dark_N_Stormy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Newsies, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_N_Stormy/pseuds/Dark_N_Stormy
Summary: Jack and Davey decide to make a family.✔ This story is now complete.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 63





	Alpha Jack & Omega Davey

**Author's Note:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 35 Mins

* * *

Davey had just finished preparing for what was coming. A pile of healthy snacks and two cases of bottled water were stacked and neatly arranged inside the bedroom. The queen-sized mattress was recently fitted with fresh sheets and even the pillows had new cases as well.

In the kitchen and dining area of the apartment, two large portions of steak were presented on plates, served alongside some hearty creamy mashed potatoes. If it wasn’t enough for both of them, a large plate of carbonara should address the lingering hunger in their bellies.

Davey double-checked their entire apartment only to see nothing but a clean and orderly home. Just the way he likes it.

Once the omega was done assessing the cleanliness of their unit, he went over to the countertop area where his phone was wirelessly charging on top of a black pad. After unlocking his phone, Davey immediately went to the health app to completely confirm if his instincts were correct. Sure enough, the health app’s cycle calendar completely confirmed what he felt internally:

**Your alpha’s rut will start tonight.**

Davey smiled to himself as he closed the app. The tall omega hunched over the counter to check his calendar app when suddenly, two strong arms circled his middle.

This caused Davey to close his phone and put it back on the charging pad. He then held the two powerful arms that securely held him.

“Welcome home Jackie,” Davey greeted softly as he turned his head to see his handsome and caring alpha.

Jack replied back by tightening his strong hold on his omega, nuzzling into the area of Davey’s neck where he had bitten and claimed him. Jack then started to lightly hump Davey and lick the scar of the mating bond he left on his pale neck.

His alpha’s actions were slowly starting to arouse him but Davey was still in the right state of mind. He completely turned around, placing his hands on Jack’s strong chest and pushed him away, causing Jack to growl. The omega laughed softly at the alpha's response.

“I know Jack,” Davey started. “I want to as well but we need energy. Besides, I don’t want the food I’ve cooked to go to waste. I also know that you’ve worked very hard today.”

“Sorry,” Jack apologized in a more gravelly tone than normal. Another growl emanated from him, however this time, it came from his stomach. “Looks like I’m a lot hungrier than I thought when I left the art studio…”

Davey chuckled before giving his mate a kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s eat then. Your stomach definitely says you’re starving.”

Jack returned his affection with a quick peck on Davey’s lips. A proud, genuine smile graced his handsome features after the kiss.

“You’re the best Dave… can we watch a movie while we’re at it?”

“Of course Jack, let’s do that.”

  
**{•=•}**

During his high school days, Jack always had a new omega or beta dangling off his arm every three weeks or so. It was something he greatly enjoyed since he wanted to sift through and ‘do’ all his options. Because Jack was known as the school’s handsome and playful but very capable ultimate frisbee captain, a lot of betas and omegas threw themselves onto him willingly. Him being an alpha wasn’t exactly a drag too.

Jack’s a big charmer and he was one of those alphas who definitely enjoyed showing people a very good time either on a date or in the bedroom.

Then came along David ‘Davey’ Jacobs during the second half of his junior year.

To most alphas, Davey wasn’t the ideal omega. He was taller than many alphas - including Jack himself. Davey is also very intelligent and will be defiant to any orders or actions given to him that he sees and feels as wrong. Another blotch that many alphas see in Davey was his ‘normal’ outer appearance on him. Davey was leaner and lighter than Jack. But if Jack’s body was toned and more sculpted, Davey had a subtly more svelte body, with a few toned ridges here and there. It was a mark against Davey since alphas want betas or omegas who have light bodies, that can be carried effortlessly and easily tossed about. Jack knew and saw that Davey was undoubtedly different but even then, he was reeled right in by him.

“Jackie,” Davey called out to him. “Jackie…”

“Huh,” Jack blinked. “What’s happening?”

“We’re done watching Baby Driver,” Davey said. “Look.”

True enough, when Jack turned his head to the TV, the credits were rolling already.

“Oh…”

“Yeah ‘oh’,” Davey laughed softly. The omega maneuvered himself to face Jack in a far more comfortable position on the tan couch both of them shared. “Why were you looking at me?”

Jack focused his attention back to Davey. “Eh, I was just thinking about our high school days...”

“Like the first time we met?”

“Yeah. I still think Mr. Nunzio's English project is stupid as hell up to now.”

Davey smiled and cupped Jack’s check with his soft hand, running the pad of his thumb on the lightly tanned olive skin. “If he hadn’t randomly partnered us up, I would’ve never met you.”

Jack churred, leaning his face into the omega’s touch.

“Besides, we got a high grade in the end of that project.”

Jack chuckled. “That _is_ true. I still hated it though.”

“Now, I want to ask you a question,” Davey said. “Do you wish I was more of the ideal omega?”

“Huh?” The question caught Jack like a deer in the headlights.

“In many ways, you and Sarah are ideal alphas: strong, have good leadership traits and blessed with genes that make you two very easy on the eyes. Meanwhile, I’m not exactly an omega who is easy to live with. Just because you have beta or alpha as your secondary status doesn’t mean I’ll follow what you want willy-nilly. I’m also tall for an omega too. Heck, I’ve got a couple inches on you Jackie…”

“Davey… you’re amazing. You know that. I’m a fucking lucky alpha to have you as my mate - as my husband. I’m not regretting anything at all…”

Jack gently took Davey’s hand, placing a kiss on the matching wedding band he wore.

“You’re strong, beautiful, kind and intelligent. I want my pups, our pups, to be like you in a ton of ways. For me, you’re the perfect omega and the one I want to build my family with.”

Jack moved his large hand and rested it on top of Davey’s flat stomach.

“I can’t wait to put so many... _all_ of my pups in you.”

“Jackie… I…”

Jack suddenly pulled Davey, crashing their lips together. The alpha fiercely claimed the omega’s mouth. He licked Davey’s lips and the intelligent omega willingly opened up for him on instinct.

Jack ravaged Davey. His rut that subsided from earlier was starting to kick in again. And hearing Davey make some of those addictive mewls as they passionately kissed only fueled the burning fire in his belly even more.

Then Jack felt Davey pushing away from him again and his mouth closing again, cutting off access to him.

Jack whimpered. “Davey… why are you doing this? I’m getting horny right now!”

Davey giggled. “While I’m more than willing to take care of you Jack, I don’t want to see stray plates either. You know me.”

From the corner of his eye, Jack can see the plates where the steaks and carbonara pasta were served on and the individual plates on where they ate them, perched atop the coffee table. He frowned.

“So? I really want you now Davey.”

“Jack,” Davey whined back. “I want to clean that up. Besides, some pans and a large pot needs to be washed up too. On top of that, we stink. I still think we need a shower considering you worked very hard today thanks to that big sculpture you want to showcase in a month and the fact I had to do so much grocery shopping earlier not only for our dinner but for our groceries and rut supplies as well.”

Jack felt his raging want for Davey recede ever so slightly.

“Such a considerate omega,” Jack growled happily. He pulled Davey closer and nuzzled right in his shoulder. Jack placed a couple of kisses there before he looked up to Davey. “Were you able to finish grading your students, Mr. Professor?”

“I’ve done all that yesterday,” Davey smiled at his husband. “I informed all of my students via e-mail that I took a week’s worth of leave too.”

“Tell you what,” Jack started. “I’ll take care all of this while you get cleaned up. Once you’re fresh as a daisy, go wait in the bedroom while I’ll take a shower myself. Once I’m done getting myself clean, we can get started.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Davey grinned before giving him a quick peck on his cheek. The tall omega then stood up. “I’ll leave it to you Jackie but I’m gonna promise to make it worth your while.”

“Can’t wait then, hehe…” Jack grinned.  
  


**{•=•}**

  
Davey had arranged the queen-sized bed to his wanting; a few of the bigger pillows rounded the mattress, emulating a comfy nest. A nest where his alpha will finally impregnate him with _their_ pups.

The tall omega smiled fondly at the thought of carrying the pups, of how Jack will try to attend his every need, of how everyone around him will be impressed that he managed to get Jack Kelly - a wild bronco of an alpha - to settle down with him and be his mate for life.

As Davey smiled at the snippets of possibilities his mind was providing, he made sure their bed was impeccably arranged. Just for him and his mate.

“Hey sweetheart…”

Davey turned around to see the door open and his alpha husband standing just beyond it, only wrapped around in a white towel. He, in contrast, just wore a simple olive green shirt and boxers that had a newspaper-like pattern on it.

No matter how many times he had seen Jack like this, the way how his olive skin was pulled and taut over the strong and defined muscles of his body always made him blush. His alpha had a mischievous smirk on him, his form confident and radiating strength.

“Hey Jack,” Davey smiled softly at him. “You ready to knock me up?”

The words caused a growl to escape from the alpha. “Shit Davey… I… you’re gonna make me lose it.”

“Well Jack…” Davey trailed innocently. “Where do you want me first?”

The omega watch Jack’s chest huff and puff, as if the alpha was trying to keep himself in control.

“I want you to come near me first,” Jack sternly said.

Davey followed his alpha’s order, going over to him in an unhurried manner.

Once Davey was within Jack’s vicinity, the alpha gently cupped the taller omega’s face with large calloused hands. Jack significantly closed the gap between his face and Davey’s while maintaining eye contact. His whiskey brown eyes locking on Davey’s light green ones.

“I can’t believe I get to be your husband, your mate,” Jack told the other in a low voice. “I’m the luckiest bastard on earth. Now, I’m gonna be making a family with you… I fucking love you Davey.”

“I fucking love you too Jack,” Davey returned with a genuine smile. He let Jack pull him into one deep and passionate kiss after a moment where no words were spoken yet they understood what the other desired and needed.

During the kiss, Davey felt his eyes close and one of Jack’s muscled arms wrapping around his waist while the other found his upper back. In response, Davey’s arms instinctively circled Jack’s strong neck.

While he could not see Jack, Davey felt all of his other senses being heightened. He felt the large hands and powerful arms that firmly held him in place. He can hear the content rumbles emanating from Jack’s chest. When the kiss had only gotten deeper and their tongues started to tangle passionately with one another and went on to explore deeper, Davey can clearly taste the lime and lemon organic toothpaste both him and his husband shared. His nose then picks up Jack’s natural lush and forest-like scent… the addictive cool aroma which drove him crazy.

While his tongue was fighting a losing battle with Jack’s more dominant one, a moan escaped out of Davey when he felt Jack’s towel covered groin rub up against his boxer-cladded one.

Although it was difficult separating his lips from Jack’s, Davey needed to as he ran out of breath. When he opened his eyes, he looked into Jack’s which were slowly revealing themselves to him.

With no words uttered, Davey’s hands found the hem of the towel and made quick work to get it off from Jack’s waist. In response, the alpha had chucked off Davey’s shirt in record time. However, as this omega was Davey…

“Oh c’mon Dave, fix the towel and your clothes later!” Jack complained. He watch his mate pick up his stray towel and the green shirt he removed from him.

“This won’t take long Jackie,” Davey playfully laughed at his alpha’s growing tone of desperation. True to his word, the tall omega quickly hung the towel onto a hanger and placed it on the handle of his husband’s closet door. He methodically yet quickly folded his green shirt before putting it on top of his dresser.

While he was at the dresser, Davey decided to also shed his boxers. The intelligent omega neatly and quickly folded it up, placing it right on top of his shirt that Jack removed.

From where Jack was standing, he only saw the body of a god. White skin sprinkled with freckles here and there, sinfully long legs and a firm butt that was deliciously round and plump. The alpha felt his chest swell with so much pride. Davey, a beautiful, kind and very intelligent omega, chose him to be his alpha. Now, he allowed Jack to put pups in him - to fuck him until he was heavy and full of their litter. Jack always wanted pups of his own but he never thought he would want them this bad until now.

Davey turned around and saw his husband only staring at him with some drool coming out of his mouth. He gently shook his head with a soft grin before walking up to Jack and hugging him. His mate replicated the hug, unconsciously trying to hump him. Davey held Jack even tighter, before moving his face near one of the alpha’s ear.

“What do you want me to do first, love?” The omega whispered to his Jack.

“Get on your knees,” Jack commanded.

“As you wish,” Davey happily complied. The intellectual omega dropped down to the floor, knees hitting the wooden floorboards. Davey’s eyes were now leveled with Jack’s cock. While it was big, Jack’s member was still _not_ fully hard yet.

The sight of Jack’s massive length and the musk emanating from it made Davey flush his cheeks as it drew him in.

The omega delicately kissed and licked Jack’s balls first before moving onto the massive cock which will soon impregnate him. Just the thought of his husband filling his womb beyond the brim with it made Davey determined to give the best blow job ever so far to Jack. Davey felt that Jack, his mate whom he loved deeply, deserved it. Davey was also more than ecstatic to bear all of Jack’s pups, incredible pups that both of them would welcome into their lives with open arms.

Under his licks and kisses, Davey felt Jack’s big cock grow larger and larger. Eventually, the tall omega swirled his tongue around the fat uncut head. He eventually found the musky scent and taste of his husband’s long and thick meat addictive. It caused Davey’s gut to stir with more want, spurring him on take in more and once the foreskin was pulled back, the omega decided to take all of Jack's huge cock in with his mouth.

Despite struggling a bit due to the size, Davey’s determination had let him take all of Jack with his skillful lips. Even with his eyes closed, Davey knew every single thick inch of Jack’s meat was inside his mouth when both his nose and upper lip hit the alpha’s patch of wiry, brown pubic hair while his lower lip softly nudged the large, virile balls.

The omega knew he was doing good when his mate let out a satisfied sound.

“Shit Davey,” Jack grunted. “That feels so damn good…”

The omega gave Jack an experimental bob of his head. This caused the alpha to instinctively buck into Davey’s willing mouth and snarl.

“Fuck,” Jack growled. “Shit sweetheart. Open your eyes and look at me. I need to see those pretty green eyes of yours while you suck me off.”

Davey obeyed and looked up into his husband’s whisky brown eyes as he moved his tongue around Jack’s long, fat cock. Davey swirled his tongue on the large exposed head, lapping up any pre trickling out of the slit. His inner omega suddenly wanted more of the transparent, tangy dribble of liquid slowly coming out of it. He then found a rhythm which helped him bob his head repeatedly on the large penis.

The intellectual man then felt Jack gently push in and out of his mouth while bringing up a thumb to caress his cheek.

“Babe,” Jack breathed. “I’m gonna fuck that tight little mouth you got, okay?”

Davey gave a good, deep suck before popping his head off Jack’s length. The tall omega gave his alpha a grin, “Go for it my love.”

A glint sparkled in Jack’s eyes, “Fuck yes. I’m gonna make sure you’ll enjoy this as much as I will sweetheart.”

The intelligent man felt one of his husband large calloused hands reach for the back of his head while the other was braced on his shoulder. Both hands slowly pushed Davey towards Jack’s burly cock which he gladly opened his mouth for.

In Jack’s eyes, the omega looked stunning from this view; his plump lips were split wide open to take his big cock, _only_ his cock, and green eyes were glassy with pure desire and need. Jack will always consider himself as a very lucky fool for getting Davey to be his partner for life. Now, the heat of his husband’s mouth slowly coaxed him to buck his hips.

Davey felt the fat length inside his mouth move. At first, Jack move lethargically, allowing him to get used to his size. Davey felt the ridges and veins of the massive cock as it reached the back of his throat only for the artist to withdraw ever so slightly but then stuff him full of it again. He couldn’t help but move his tongue under it as it slid in and out of him. Unbeknownst to him or Jack, a cycle started…

“Oh yeah Davey,” Jack hissed as he increased the pace of pumping his cock into Davey’s hot and tight mouth. The way how the underside of his length was being stimulated by his husband’s skilled tongue was unbelievable. Synchronizing with the bucks of his hips was Davey’s head bobbing on his cock, all while looking up directly into his eyes. “That feels so good sweetheart… holy fuck love. You look so damn gorgeous sucking me off. You’re only for me, right? Pretty and adorable just for me?”

Davey briefly popped off the alpha’s meat so he can answer. “Only for you Jackie, nobody else.”

Jack seeing Davey effortlessly take his massive length again just made him proud. “Fuck yeah Dave, you’re only for me as I am only for you too…”

The artist gradually started picking up the pace once again. One of the things that he himself only knew but loved about his husband was the fact the omega didn’t rely on hands to keep him hard whenever he gives a blowjob. His lips and mouth did most of the work in the intimate action. Jack had no idea where Davey learned the skill but he was not complaining at all. Hell, he might even make a trophy for him doing it so right. Now, however, his inner alpha wanted more. Using both of his large hands, he strongly gripped Davey’s head and fucked into his mouth. Davey used his soft hands to brace himself against Jack’s muscular thighs.

The increased pace made Davey felt the large balls of Jack’s lightly slapping up against his lower lip and chin. To cope with the renewed speed, he relaxed his tongue and lips, letting Jack ravage his mouth as hard and fast as he would like. Even if they have done this several times now and he had mastered his gag reflex, he still sometimes marvels at the size of Jack’s fat cock. It’s long length meant it reaches deep, hitting his throat, and because of Jack’s sheer strength, it can hit harder than he would like it to. But his inner omega made Davey want to please his alpha husband.

Despite his mouth now starting to feel worn from handling Jack’s thick cock being stuffed in and out, he never felt _this_ aroused. A small part of Davey’s brain theorized that it was most likely spurred on by the thought of them creating new life together. His chest becoming more rounded and heavier over time, thanks to it being full of milk. His lightly toned stomach would distend then slowly give way to become a gravid midsection, which would contain their pups. It will show everyone around them and the world their commitment to each other, the pure love they shared. Those thoughts and theories started to make Davey’s cocklet harder than usual and it made his hole leak a transparent liquid…

As Jack fucked the tall omega’s mouth, his nose picked up the familiar but very welcoming scent of warm chocolate and marshmallows. After he did a second sniff to confirm, Jack felt his mouth watering. Jack swallowed his built-up saliva after getting a whiff of the sweet aroma. However, the tantalizing scent also significantly slowed down the bucking of his hips into his husband’s warm and cozy mouth.

Davey noticed the difference in speed. He then got his mouth off Jack’s cock before using one of his hands to hold it up. “Anything wrong, love?”

“It’s just that I…” Jack started. “I can definitely smell you leaking.”

The young professor noticed how Jack tried to control himself. With his other hand, he reached out back to touch his hole and sure enough, the palm of his hand felt that his hole was now very much wet.

Davey couldn’t help but lightly chuckle. He then used the same hand to rub some of his slick onto one of Jack’s nipple and strong chest. This earned him a deep rumble and a gentle stroke on his face from the alpha.

“You made me like this,” Davey smiled. “Do you think it’s time?”

“Not yet,” Jack replied to his husband. He slowly helped Davey up to his feet with their eyes now becoming more leveled with the other’s. “I still need to prep and taste you.”

Davey slightly leaned down to kiss Jack. When they separated, he softly nudged his forehead onto his before asking him, “How do you want me in bed?”

“On your back so you can see me eat out your pretty pink hole,” Jack predatorily grinned.

Davey felt a small gush of his slick seep out of him, which ran down the inner parts of his long legs. “Then what are we waiting for Jackie?”

The young artist tightly gripped the young professor, directing him towards the bed. When the back of Davey’s knees brushed against the bed stand, Jack just pushed him down onto the mattress. The alpha joined his mate shortly, the bed frame lightly squeaking under their weight.

Jack kissed Davey deeply. His tongue winning against his husband’s and exploring nooks and spaces of the very same mouth which his alpha cock had sheathed into. His large, calloused hands went to feel all of the edges, ridges and curves of Davey’s body. Jack might be an artist and made a number of sculptures before but he told himself that he will never come close to the replicating the most beautiful form of art there is; his mate.

As for the omega, he felt everything around him was on fire and there was no air. It felt perfect.

Davey wrapped his hands around Jack’s strong neck before running it down muscular back as they passionately kissed. Since both of his eyes were closed, the other senses were much more heightened and felt Jack’s big skillful hands roaming all over him. Davey felt the alpha tweaking both his nipples, touching his hips, gently tugging at his black locks of hair, and the heavy weight of Jack - which he found surprisingly comforting.

The omega then half opened his eyes when he felt Jack break their kiss. He felt his alpha move onto his left collarbone and shoulder, feeling his lips kiss and suck on the skin there. When Jack left the area to move onto the other collarbone, he saw that prominent purple marks were left in its wake. Davey then felt Jack ravaging his other collarbone and shoulder before those loving lips moved to his neck, licking the skin there and a trail of hickeys.

When Jack was done on Davey's neck, shoulders and collarbones, he decided to move down to his nipples.

From his hazy vision, he now saw Jack moving down into his chest. Davey clamped both of his eyes shut when Jack took in one of his nipples into greedy mouth. The sensation was sending the tall omega into overdrive, making him arch into him. Every kiss, suck and quick light nip made Davey leak even more slick out of his hole. Jack encouraged the alpha to do more by putting a hand on the back of his head, lightly pushing the alpha deeper towards the sensitive nub. When Jack moved onto the other nipple to repeat the process of pleasuring the omega, Davey encouraged him once more.

When Jack felt he had done more than enough in pleasuring his husband, he pulled away from Davey’s chest. His eyes took in the picture that his mate’s pink nipples were now all swollen and puffy.

“Christ Dave, you look so beautiful,” Jack said, drinking in the figure sprawled below. A thin veil of perspiration highlighted Davey’s body. Every ridge and curve of his husband’s lean body was enhanced by the light inside the room. Jack was particularly proud of the purple splotches he left on Davey’s collarbones, neck and shoulders. The same can be said for those pink nipples that he made all swollen. He even found Davey’s hard, leaking omega cock adorable. However, the most satisfying thing which he had done to Davey was make him leak a lake of slick onto the mattress as his inner alpha told he was a doing an outstanding job at pleasuring his mate.

“I can say the same from where I am,” Davey said with a smile. The tall omega will never get tired of seeing Jack’s toned body this up close. Wide chest, strong arms, tall height and topped off by a handsome face. All that incredible body bundled in with a rowdy yet caring and very creative personality. Jack always made his heart skip a beat. “Jackie…”

“Yeah babe?”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love too Davey. I love you so much too.”

The reply of genuine love from the young alpha artist made the young omega professor’s hole suddenly leak some slick. And of course, Jack didn’t miss it.

“Did you just squirt?” Jack asked, who was very surprised.

Davey’s face predictably became redder than the hair of another certain alpha. “Uh… yes.”

“That was hot,” Jack licked his lips then an idea lit up inside his brain. His inner alpha approved of it quickly. “I have a plan…”

“What is it?” Davey asked he tilted his head.

“It’ll benefit us both. Just trust me…” Jack said with a mischievous grin.

Jack flopped down onto an empty part of the bed. With his brute alpha strength, he effortlessly scooped up Davey at his side so he can be on top of him. The sudden sensation of his big alpha length rubbing up against Davey’s much smaller omega cock caused him to growl as the it felt heavenly. While their new position made it a lot more apparent that he can plunge inside of Davey then and there, Jack wanted to do one more thing…

“Jack!”

Davey felt those large hands on his hips, holding him tight once more as he was lifted and turned around to face Jack’s alpha length. Davey then caught up on what his husband wanted to do.

The tall omega leaned down on the long, meaty cock and started to suck it, bobbing his head up and down once more. His tongue licked up any pre that came out and collected on the slit. The taste of it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside again. An effect of this position they were in unconsciously made his ass much more deliciously prominent to his husband.

Lifting his head up slightly, Jack can see Davey contentedly sucking his big cock off. As he laid his head back onto the pillow, his now faced with his own treat. His large hands held and pushed his husband’s perfect ass cheeks apart, revealing a beautiful pink hole absolutely dripping with slick.

Jack’s watering mouth couldn’t take it anymore. The alpha savagely attacked the leaking pucker with his mouth, his large hands tightly gripping onto those plump ass cheeks with bruising strength. While Davey’s signature scent of warm chocolate and marshmallow made Jack desire him, it was the sweet taste of his slick that drove him mad with lust.

The alpha couldn’t have enough of it. Whenever the taste of Davey‘s slick coated his tongue, Jack always ended up wanting more and more. The young artist was hooked on the taste of the clear liquid leaking out of the young professor and he never wanted to be cured of it. Good thing that Jack would never be sick of it because when he ate out Davey’s pucker, it would leak copious amounts of the natural lubricant.

Davey experiencing Jack eat him out was one of the best things he ever felt and this was no exception. Jack’s tongue on his hole never failed to make him quiver and weak in his knees. In fact, he had long abandoned the big cock he was sucking earlier as his spine was shooting up sparks of pleasure all over his body.

His moans and cries only egged on Jack to eat him out more aggressively. Jack even added two of fingers in his hole as he was ate out.

Davey then felt a familiar coil in his lower belly starting to be winded. The metaphorical coil slowly starting to become tighter and tighter...

“Jack… Jack!” Davey cried out as he felt those long, calloused fingers trying to open him out. “Oh my god, Jack!”

“Fuck yeah Dave,” Jack growled deeply as he now ruthlessly fingered his husband. “Look at you, all dripping wet for me…”

“Jack please… no!” Davey moaned. “I might cum!”

“Let’s just get you to the edge then…” Jack told him. “Don’t hold back any of those pretty noises of yours, babe.”

The now severe way how his alpha ate him out and fingered him made Davey moan and cry out loudly. Jack made sure to keep up the pace so everyone in the apartment complex knew who Davey belonged to.

The alpha knew his omega was about to burst. When Davey was _very_ close to releasing, Jack pulled away from his husband’s right at the last second. This caused his mate to whimper in a needy manner.

“Jack please…!”

“Sweetheart,” Jack said. “We’re supposed to make a pup, remember?”

“Then put your cock in me now!” Davey whined.

“Hmm, maybe later,” Jack joked. Even in the heat of it all, he loved teasing Davey.

Then Davey thought of a response to finally get Jack’s long, fat cock in him. To finally pump him full of his pups. It was a dangerous response but with him becoming increasingly desperate for it, he decided to go for it.

Davey sighed. “Alright…”

To Jack’s surprise, Davey hopped off him and stood up at the side of the bed. Jack now found himself sitting up too. The alpha felt a bit of pain when he realized how rock hard he was.

“Looks like I have to find another alpha who can give me pups and make me feel good,” Davey said quietly before starting to walk away.

Those words made Jack snarl and immediately caught up to Davey with unbelievable strength and speed, even for an alpha. Jack was certain that he can make Davey feel good and heavy with pups. The thought of another alpha mating his omega made him livid. He was not willing to let that happen since he wanted no one else but him to provide for Davey.

When Davey felt Jack possessively nipping and scenting him, he knew his plan worked. Strong arms prevented him from moving another inch towards the door. 

Jack’s voice then let out a soft whimper.

“Listen babe, I’m sorry… I’ll give you those pups that you want. Let’s make them together, okay?”

“I’ve heard that making the pups are super fun,” The tall omega softy laughed at his mate as he held the amazing arms hugging him. “Take me back to bed?”

With no words, Jack dragged Davey back to the mattress with him. When they got onto the bed, Jack hovered over Davey. One of the omega’s legs relaxed on the bed while the other folded over in the air.

“I read up that this position is the best in making pups,” Davey said with a blush. “It says my body will be able to catch your seed easier.”

“Let’s go then,” Jack smiled at him. “I think it’s about time to start our family…”

As they kissed, Davey reached down for Jack’s cock and guided the massive length. Once the tall omega felt the tip brush his whole, he pulled his hand away from it.

Jack took the subtle signal. “I’m going in now, okay?”

Davey sweetly kissed Jack before replying, “It’s okay Jack. Let’s go make our family…”

Jack brushed the tip of his big cock over Davey’s hope before finally pushing in. He was greeted by the smooth and very warm velvety walls of his mate’s ass. It felt incredible and it seemed to get better as he crammed in thick inch by thick inch of his fat length. Even with the whimpers and cries Davey was making right now, he did not stop stuffing his cock until he was buried to the hilt. His husband preferred to take him all the way and adjust for a bit once all of him was completely inside.

“Shit Jackie,” Davey hitched his breath. “I forgot how big you are…”

“Well, you’re really fucking tight,” Jack said with a ragged tone. “Then again, it’s been sometime since we’ve done this.”

“But this time it’s different,” Davey said.

“I know,” Jack said. “We’re trying for a pup. And I’ll fuck you so hard until you take my seed, until you’re heavy with our children.”

Even with Jack’s cock finally buried deep inside him, Davey still managed to leak some slick thanks to those words. He very much wanted Jack to do that. He was ready for the brutal love making ahead of them.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Jack said as he started to piston his hips. “I’ll make you feel so fucking good. In fact, I’m already doing it now. Do you feel that, Dave? You can feel my big cock moving inside of you, right? God Dave, you’re so fucking pretty like this.”

“Yes alpha! Please fuck me hard until you knock me up good! Please, please!” Davey said as his brain was now focused on making and carrying new life in him. The tall omega planted a sloppy kiss on his alpha’s lips. “Jack… please.”

Jack placed a huge hand on his husband’s flat stomach. He really couldn’t wait to spill his seed inside Davey then watch it swell overtime, grow new life inside of his womb with his breasts becoming heavy and full of milk. The alpha then change his pace of his love making to the omega. He sped up slightly but his strokes were now comprised of him leaving in the tip only as he pulled back but then plunging deep once he pushed back inside, making sure to brush that special spot inside of Davey.

“Oh Jackie!” Davey keened, his eyes closing shut. “Hit me there! Please Jack, fuck me there again please! Fuck Jackie… you’re so big, so thick and long inside me.”

“You love that, don’t you?” Jack growled deeply as he assaulted his husband’s hole. “Fuck Dave, you really have no idea how damn tight and hot you are.”

Jack methodically thrusted his cock deep and hard inside Davey’s sweet hot wetness, both of his virile balls bouncing along, hitting those beautiful ass cheeks.

The bedroom was filled with the explicit sounds of skin slapping against skin alongside deep growls and high pitched moans as both the alpha artist and omega professor let their instincts run lose, their bodies get lost in the blissful pleasure on making pups. To make Davey even louder and to make sure all of New York City heard him, Jack slightly changed his angle of his strokes.

Davey practically screamed thanks to the sensation invading his nerves.

“Oh yes alpha! T-there! Fuck me there! Please Jackie! Fuck me like that there!”

Thanks to the loud, beautiful noises Davey made, the alpha’s stamina was slowly chipped away at. He tried to hold out, fucking his husband while not missing a single beat. However, Jack knew that he wasn’t going to last long himself thanks to Davey’s noises and the tight warmth his cock was enveloped in…

“Davey, sweetheart, I’m g-gonn… fuck!” Jack groaned when the hot grip on his cock starting to become much tighter than a vice. He also felt his formidable knot forming on the base of his penis as well.

“Yes alpha! Me too!” Davey held his husband’s large hand, laying it atop his stomach. “Let go Jackie… cum inside of me and get me pregnant so we can start our family. Please Jackie, I want to carry your pups.”

Snarling possessively, Jack now started thrusting into his mate at an inhuman speed, penetrating it mercilessly, making Davey moan out weakly as his throat was now tired of making any sort of loud sound.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to knock you up Dave. Until you take my seed and you’re pregnant with my children, I’ll fuck you again and again. Once you do get pregnant, you’re gonna look so beautiful. Why? Because you have my pups inside of you.”

“Yes Jack, I want your knot, your seed! Please give it to me! Let’s make our family together,” Davey babbled, his voice wrecked and had gone to become breathy. The tall omega can feel the pleasure build up rapidly as Jack ruthlessly pummeled his prostate - practically battering and decimating it into dust.

Jack’s thrusts had now gone erratic and violent as he heard a loud cry. Davey fell over the edge as his orgasm rocked him to his core, stars and white spots blinding his eyes. He small omega cock shot a substantial amount of sweet tasting omega seed which covered both his chest and Jack’s, a good amount even reached a cheek on his face. Meanwhile, his now red and well-used hole discharge even more warm slick.

The hot, vice-like grip around his burly length made Jack snarl before capturing his husband in a very heated lock of lips. After a few snaps of his hips, Jack growled into their kiss as he finally stuffed his knot inside Davey and spilled his potent, hot thick seed inside his husband. The welcome sensation of Jack’s virile alpha seed filling his womb made Davey have another bone-shaking orgasm.

Jack, now exhausted, laid on top of Davey. He evenly distributed his weight as he didn’t want to crush his husband. The alpha nuzzled the side of the tall omega’s neck as he still injected more and more of his thick, searing hot liquid into him.

“You have so much cum Jackie,” Davey breathlessly said as he made Jack face him. He can still feel his husband pumping more life making seed in him.

“I’m an alpha after all Dave,” Jack said smugly. He reached for Davey’s face and gently cupped it before giving him a tender and sweet kiss on the lips. “Do you think it took?”

“Move up a bit so we can see…” Davey instructed him.

Jack strained his tired muscles to lift his upper body. Both of them looked down at Davey’s stomach which was normally flat but currently slightly more bloated now.

“I won’t be surprised at this rate,” Davey said. The tall omega let Jack rest on top of him again by gently pulling him down. “I’m completely off pills now and I’ve been eating food that's scientifically proven to promote omegan fertility. Besides, we’re going to be stuck for 15 minutes and your rut will last for seven days…”

“Rut’s also activate an omega’s heat too,” Jack supplied.

“And vice versa,” Davey added.

“A week’s a lot of time to make sure you all get pregged up,” Jack smiled before kissing the tall omega’s chest. “How many pups do you think I managed to put in you if our first try happens to be lucky?”

“Hopefully just one or two,” Davey smiled tiredly at his husband. “I think you’ll faint if you manage to put three or more in me.”

“Yeah, that sounds expensive,” Jack chuckled. “Specs said that he had to recalculate a ton of what he planned out ever since he found out Romeo is knocked up with three pups in that small, super talented body of his.”

“I wouldn’t really worry for Specs and Romeo,” Davey said. “They’re responsible people. The same can be said for JoJo and Buttons…”

“How long has Buttons been carrying their two pups now?” Jack asked.

“Four months,” Davey answered. “Buttons told me the other day that he’s slowly starting to feel the weight of their pups. Either way, he’s happy that JoJo always makes sure their kitchen is full of food. He doesn’t have to go out to buy things that he'll suddenly crave anymore.”

“JoJo is a popular chef…” Jack trailed. “Damn, I eventually have to do those grocery runs for you when you want something weird.”

“You’re an artist after all Jackie,” Davey giggled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if our little one or little _ones_ wanted some sort of bizarre combination that I have to eat. Artists do tend to have eccentric tastes.”

Jack was gonna retort back, playfully tell Davey something. Instead, he saw his handsome mate yawning adorably. His chest felt all giddy seeing Davey like that.”

“Feeling sleepy?” Jack inquired. Davey nodded sleepily in reply. “Okay, I’m gonna move us so we’re more comfortable. Since my knot’s still in you, this is gonna hurt a bit.”

“S’okay…”

Even with exhausted muscles, Jack managed to carefully maneuver them in a more comfortable position on the bed with a tiny bit of discomfort on Davey’s end.

As they were still connected by the knot, Jack internally knew they had to settle on sleeping on their sides for now though at least they were still facing each other. Jack moved one of Davey’s long legs to rest on top of his hip as he pulled him close.

Davey, in turn, nuzzled into one of Jack’s broad shoulders. He felt even more safe when one of Jack’s incredible arms slowly draped around him. The secure feel of his alpha and the rhythm of his heartbeat slowly lulled Davey into a sleepy state.

“You can go to sleep now sweetheart,” Jack said as he placed a tender kiss on top of his head. “Goodnight David, I love you.”

“Goodnight to you too Jack and I love you too.”


End file.
